


Fucked Up

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was in love. Unfortunately, his feelings went without notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Up

Harry was fucked up. 

Both he and the rest of his entourage knew it, though the lot of his problems was easily swept under the rug with a few bribed journalists and more than a few one-night stands with reporters. Harry never minded much. 

With the drinking, drugs, and everything in between, nothing was ever constant. 

Nothing, save Peter Parker. 

Ever since he made his return to New York Peter’d been there, smiling and laughing and pretending not to smell the whiskey on Harry’s breath whenever they found themselves standing a little too close together. 

Harry loved him, in his own twisted way. His personal brand of human affection that could never be copied. 

But Peter didn’t see it like that. 

Peter looked at Harry, and saw his childhood friend. He, fortunately, didn’t see the drunken, drug-induced CEO he’d become, but he also didn’t see anything beyond _best friend._

It hurt. So Harry went out in some attempt to numb the pain as much as humanly possible. It didn’t do much. 

He spent his nights in clubs that he wasn’t legally old enough to be in, letting strangers grind against him and pull him into various bathroom stalls. He smoked whatever was handed to him, drank whatever it was he ordered in the first place, and snorted anything that was sitting in a line in front of him. 

Nothing ever seemed to solve his problem, though, and he always stumbled back into his empty apartment the morning after. 

He’d been out one long night, and was washing down a painkiller with a bottle of water when the elevator door opened on his large, empty apartment. 

There seemed to be only one problem.

It wasn’t empty. 

Peter was pacing up and down the length of his living room, and perked up when he heard Harry step past the threshold to his home. He stalked towards him and began speaking rapidly, worry creasing his features. 

“Har, I’ve been waiting here all night, where have you-oh.” 

The young CEO’d removed his sunglasses, revealing bloodshot, sunken eyes. He kicked off his boots and pushed past his friend/unrequited love, taking another long pull from his water bottle. 

Peter’s voice was much softer once he realized that Harry was very hungover and most likely very tired. “Har, what happened? I know you go out somethings, but-” 

“Get out.” Harry ordered, pulling off his coat and discarding it somewhere. He’d find it later. 

The long-limbed boy, still standing in the doorway, paused. “I-What?” 

“I said get out.” Harry said again, pushing a hand through his blonde hair and busying himself with moving towards the couch. “I’ve heard the post-clubbing speech before, and I don’t want to hear it from you. Get out.” 

Peter stared at him, dumbfounded, before looking away and shuffling his feet. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I worry about you.” 

The heir paused, glancing up at him. “You worry about me?” 

“Of course.” Peter said, taking a step forward. “You’re my best friend.” 

There is was. Best friend. It both drove a knife into Harry’s side and made his chest flutter. “Go home, Petey. I’ll call you after I’ve had some sleep.” 

His miniscule smile was apparently enough to reassure Peter, because he nodded softly and gave him a smile of his own. “Okay, have a nice nap, hangover princess.” 

“Brat,” He retorted, chuckling quietly as Peter waved and stepped into the elevator. 

There was so much he wanted to say. 

But he only stumbled into bed and found the covers, tugged them over his head and tried to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed this! Comments + Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
